


Sins Of The Angel

by Itshauntedtoon3



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Based off a comic of them I saw and the Heathers song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3
Summary: What happens when you combine the Heather's song with Batim and throw in a ship? This apparently.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Kudos: 11





	Sins Of The Angel

Black heels clicked on the hard floors as she ran.Her lungs burnt, her throat dried up, and her body ached...  
But, still she ran....  
Down this hallway.Down that way.Left.Right.Straight forward... she lost track of where she went.She was dead lost.  
It didn't matter though.As long as she escaped those horrible monsters.  
"ALICE!"  
She froze.  
It was him.Somehow he managed to figure out which way she went.  
"ALICE,COME BACK!",he shouted closer.  
She ran.  
She couldn't believe the situation she was in.  
From the day she was made, Joey had told her that she was different from the other two.Instead, of being made from black magic like Boris or Bendy, Joey had decided to use a different form of magic.Gypsy magic. Magic that was nor good,not bad.  
In case Bendy's soul was tainted or evil, Henry created what was to be his Yin to his Yang.Light to balance and maintain his darkness.  
When she was first introduced to them,she knew something about him was off, but non the less they became close.Very close.  
But after awhile, he started acting....strangely.  
If he wasn't with Boris or making cartoons...he was with her.Whether it was giving her acting advice, dance lessons, or just plain talking.And he started acting more affectionate.It started with small pats on the back to playful hugs and kissing her hand, to playful flirts and blushes....until finally his confession and gosh did he look so nervous when he told her that he...  
......That he loved her.  
She wasn't that shocked though.He made it pretty obvious from the way he was acting.And so...it was made.The Angel that fell for the Dancing Devil.....and vise versa.  
But...Joey had other plans.   
For reasons unknown to her, Joey had slipped her a drug that rendered her unconscious.She didn't find out until much later, after waking up in a part of the studios she's never seen before.  
She had been trapped in there, not knowing why,until one day Henry came, looking...scared.He told her that she was going with him to a new home. A new start. A new life.  
When she asked why couldn't Boris or Bendy come, he told her that Boris was dead and Bendy...was beyond any help.  
It wasn't long until she learnt what really happened to Boris. As Henry was leading her through the dark hallways covered in ink, they had run into what was ounce the happy friend she loved.  
This...thing wasn't Bendy.This large, dripping monster wasn't him.  
"Alice...?My Angel....You're...alive?,"he had said to her. Trembling so much he might've melted.  
"You!" His focus soon turned to Henry. Sharp teeth replacing his smile."You...You lied to me! You said she died! You said she fell apart! That her ink was unstable! First her, then Boris! I'm gonna kill you for what you did, Henry!"  
She could still hear Henry's last words to her."Alice,run! Hide! Go! And don't look back! Run! Run!"  
And that's exactly what she did.  
"ALICE!"  
She was starting to question things in her head.  
What did Henry do?What happened to Joey and the others?What really happened to Boris?Why was Bendy like this?Was Henry still alive or dead?Was Bendy gonna hurt her?Would she ever escape this madness?  
She stopped, breathing heavily.Eyes scanning for a hiding place, escape route, anything.  
Spotting an open door, she rushed in and quietly closed and locked the door.  
Panting like a dog, she leaned against the door and fell to her knees.She felt like crying, but remained silent with the exception of her soft breaths.  
A few minutes of silence went by.No sounds except for her breaths and the natural sounds of the creaking building and storm outside.No signs of Bendy or Henry.  
She sighed and leaned back in a moment of relief.Then began wondering what to do next.Should she try to find Henry?.....No.He caused all this, and was most likely dead.She could try talking to Bendy, but she was just too terrified.  
She decided that the best thing to do was to climb out the nearest window.Height didn't matter since she was used to taking big falls when making the cartoons and not getting a scratch.And despite being made from ink and magic, water didn't bother her at all.  
This room didn't seem to have one unfortunately. But she recognized this room and knew the one next to it did.  
It seemed simple enough.Just quietly sneak into the sneak room, barricade the door, then jump out the window and RUN like crazy.The only problem was that a possibly mad, demon was looking for her and probably wouldn't like the idea of her trying to leave.But her other options were to just hide here until starvation killed her or Bendy found her. And neither of those were appealing.   
She was about to get up, when she heard a voice.  
"Alice....Are you here?"  
Her hands flew up to her mouth.She couldn't move. How could she not have heard him coming?  
Soft footsteps kept coming down the hallway. Her heart sped up and she could feel it in her throat.  
They stopped in front of the door and her stomach dropped.  
She felt him gently try to open the door, and shook it a bit.He then kicked the door, causing a terrified squeak to escape her throat.  
"Alice,"he said sounding pleased and relieved.  
She mentally hit herself for that.  
"All is forgiven,Baby! Come on out! You're my dance partner to the apocalypse tonight!,"he said in his old voice. The one she loved.  
"They chucked us out like we were trash.For that they are all dead."  
A hand flew up to her mouth in utter horror.Tears on the edge of falling.He killed them?  
"And.....And....And....Our careers gone in a flash! We've always been mislead. Thoses liers were the key. They were keeping you away from me."  
Maybe for a good reason, Alice thought.  
"They all lied. They said you died."  
I wonder what else Henry told him?  
"BUT NOW YOU'RE HERE WITH ME!!"  
Which is scary!!!  
"You left me and.....I fell apart.I punched the wall and cried."  
She felt like crying herself.  
He then proceeded to ram into the door a total of six times. Each time she thought the door was gonna break and let him in.It didn't thankfully, but she had to throw her hands over her ears to keep out the noise.  
"But then I got smart and figured out Joey had Lied!,"he shouted panting from the physical effort,"And so I killed them all! Let their final curtain fall!  
I personally made them see.....IT'S ALL THIER FAULT!"  
She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.She let them flow.Her hands flew up to her ears, trying to block out his voice.But no matter how hard she tried, his voice pierced through like the sharpest knife.  
"I was made to be yours.We were created as one.Don't hold back on me now.Finish what we've begun.  
You were made to be mine;designed to be perfect to me."  
She was made for him?She was made to help him. Guess she did something wrong.  
"He doesn't deserve to survive!Abandoned us in our time of need."  
That's not true.Well....not entirely.He tried to help her.Spare her from this madness......Wasn't he?  
"ALICE!....Open the...Open the door please,"he begged.  
She didn't budge.  
"ALICE, OPEN THE DOOR!"  
She could hear him slinter one of the wooden door boards.Terrified, she backed away from the door.  
"Alice, can we not fight anymore, please? Can we not fight anymore?"  
They were fighting?It was more of a predator/prey situation if you asked her.  
The door was forced apart and Bendy's hands could be seen trying to part it.The door creaked and strained.  
"Alice, I just got you back so....please don't make me go."  
Cracks began to show on the door.  
"Alice, can'tcha come out now?"  
Finally the door gave away. Letting the monster in.  
"It's time to start the show."  
The world turned fuzzy and dark. She thought she heard herself shriek, but she couldn't tell.  
The last thing she heard before blacking out was Bendy's voice....  
"My Sweet Angel."


End file.
